Todo empezo un día de Invierno
by Yukilila
Summary: Natsuki y Hiroshi llevan saliendo 1 mes a escondidas del mundo. Un día Hiroshi cita a Haruka (y a Natsuki) para decirle sobre la relacion que hay entre ellos dos.


Un día frío de invierno, Hiroshi estaba a las afueras de su agencia esperando a dos peculiares invitados, -Te demoraste...- les dice a dos jóvenes que viene caminando hacia él: Una chica de pelo negro y un chico de pelo blanco, eran Natsuki y Haruka.

Todos entraron a la agencia pero Haruka y Natsuki se quedaron en frente de la puerta, -Cuando quieran pueden sentarse.- Le dice el pelirrojo en tono burlón. Los jóvenes se sentaron mientras Hiroshi servía un poco de té, la pelinegra se quito unos guantes color rosado claro y los dejo sobre la mesa, Haruka estaba muy aburrido pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de ver a su hermano mayor al cual quería tanto, pero lo mejor hubiera sido que Natsuki no hubiera venido, él quería su hermano para el solo, para nadie más, aunque su hermano nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella.

El pelirrojo llego con una bandeja con el té servido en tazas, lo dejo un enfrente de cada invitado y uno enfrente de él.

-Bueno... Gracias por venir Haruka... - Le dice a su hermano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Cuando me quieras ver solo dime y yo vengo- Dice con mirada brillante Haruka.

-Tengo una gran noticia para ti... - Dice Hiroshi con tono serio.

Haruka se asusto un poco, por primera vez los sonidos del corazón de su hermano estaban calmados y sin hacer ningún ruido mientras que el de Natsuki estaba vuelto loco.

-Estoy saliendo con Natsuki hace un mes- Dice Hiroshi con un tono muy serio.

Hiroshi y Natsuki habían empezado a salir desde hace un mes después de que el pelirrojo se le había confesado a la muchacha, decidieron que lo mantendrían en secreto por un tiempo, ya que por ambas parte tendrían problemas, Hiroshi con Yuuta y Natsuki con Haruka. Así que decidieron en que esperarían un mes, si su relación funcionaba les dirían a su hermano y luego de otro mes le dirían a Yuuta y a los demás. Ese día era el día 30 de su relación.

-Felicidades por ustedes dos- Dice Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

La pareja quedo paralizada ante la reacción del peliblanco, esperaban un gran berrinche o algo peor, no esperaban un acto tan maduro. Pero esa actitud era una mentira, Haruka por dentro estaba destrozado, tantos años que trato de evitar que su hermano tuviera una novia y ahora la mujer más cercana a él, era la novia de su hermano.

-Natsuki, me voy ahora... Me siento un poco mal, te voy después.- Les dice y se retira.

La retirada del joven mostraba que no le gustaba mucho que ellos dos tuvieran una relación.

-¿ Estará muy molesto?- Pregunto Natsuki.

-Yo creo, nunca pensé que reaccionaria así... -Le contesta un poco preocupado.

-Espero que este bien-

-Solo esta un poco celoso, recuerdo que hizo un enorme berrinche cuando le dije que me enamore por primera vez...-

-Je... No me puedo imaginar su reacción a tu primera novia...-

-Fue igual a esta... Porque tu eres la primera.-Le da un tierna sonrisa.-

La joven se lanzo a los brazos del pelirrojo mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios.

En las afueras de la agencia, se encontraba un devastado Haruka, desde pequeños, su hermano era muy popular con las chicas y muchas trataron de confesarse pero siempre era él quien les destruía sus cartas o les bajaba la autoestima para que no se atreviesen a confesarse, incluso cuando Hiroshi fue el que se enamoro pudo evitar que tuviera novia, haciendo que la chica de la cual Hiroshi se enamoro fuera fetichista de la sangre para que ella fuera asesinada. Y ahora todos sus esfuerzos se fueron a la basura y por culpa de confiar demasiado en alguien.

Por un rato espero a Natsuki pero esta se demoró y se fue solo. Al llegar a su casa encontró a Yataro cocinando la cena, lo ignoro y fue directamente a su cama.

-¡Yo, Haruka!- Dijo un Yataro poseído por Soumei.

-...- El joven no contesto, solo hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Hiroshi... novia...-

-¿Novia?¿Quien?-

-...-

-¿La conozco?-

-Natsuki...-

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio absoluto hasta que Soumei dejo el cuerpo de Yataro. El peliazul volvió a cocinar.

Mientras Haruka estaba devastado, Hiroshi y Natsuki estaban viendo unas películas en la televisión felices de no tener que ocultar su relación.

-Hm...-Mira su reloj- Ya debería irme.. -Le dice con una sonrisa.-

La pelinegra de la da un beso en la frente al pelirrojo, toma sus cosas y se va hacia su casa.


End file.
